It has always been you - Kurtbastian
by foxyroxi
Summary: Sebastian sees Kurt in a bar i NY and stuff happens! Warnings: Slight kadam (a kiss on the cheek and maybe some slight hand holding, otherwise they fight) Rated: M for sex


Sebastian was sitting at a bar in New York one day in June. He was sipping in his third bottle of beer. He had been here several times before and he had banged a few of them here. He span around on his chair to see a face he had not seen in ages. Kurt Hummel. Kurt _fucking _Hummel, walking arm in arm with some blond shorthaired boy that certainly wasn't Blaine. He smirked and quickly drank his beer before he made his way over to Kurt and the blond boy.

"Well that's a face I haven't seen a face," he said and stood behind Kurt, with his arms crossed over his chest.

The blond boy looked up at Sebastian.  
"Kurt… Who is that?" he asked in his British accent.

Kurt had noticed Sebastian when they walked into the bar, but he didn't want to leave. He looked at Adam, his date for tonight - and had been since him and Blaine had broken up. He turned to look at Sebastian, and there he stood, dreamy as ever. He put on a tight smile. 

"Hello Sebastian. What are you doing here?" he asked in a not so polite voice, which only made Sebastian smirk and made Adam look confused.

"I practically live here Kurt," Sebastian said and sat down besides Kurt with a smirk as his eyes landed on Adam. "So who is your lovely date Kurt?"

Kurt looked at Adam and smiled.

"This is Adam. We have been dating since me and Blaine broke up," he said and took Adam's hand. "Adam, this is Sebastian. He used to try and steal Blaine away from me."

"Oh, so you are Sebastian," Adam said and looked at him, offering him his hand, but when Sebastian did not take it, he pulled it back. "I have heard so much about you."

"Only the good I hope," Sebastian said and waved a waiter over to them. "A beer, a Shirley temple with extra cherries and a vodka martini please."

Kurt shook his head.

"There is nothing good about you Sebastian," he mumbled, but appreciated the drink Sebastian bought him.

"So Sebastian," Adam said. "What bring you to New York?" He looked at Sebastian with a raised eyebrow.

Sebastian looked at Adam and smirked.  
"I'm studying," he said, while hearing Kurt mutter a small: "_of course,_" under his breath. "I'm studying law on NYU." The word "_law_" made Kurt looked at Sebastian with a raised eyebrow. "I wanna start my own lawyer company. What about you Adam?"

"I'm on my last year in NYADA," Adam said and smiled sweetly at the waiter that came with their drink. "Thank you honey."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Adam, luckily, he was sitting besides Kurt, and so he put his hand on Kurt's thigh and rubbed it softly. When Sebastian first put his hand on Kurt's thigh, he jumped. He wasn't used to people touching him all of sudden. He looked at Sebastian and saw that he was looking away, so decided to let Sebastian do it. Since Adam never touched beneath the waistline, which frustrated Kurt at times. Since when Kurt just wanted to undress and have sex, Adam backed away and left Kurt and Rachel's apartment.

When Sebastian felt Kurt spread his legs, he got a small smirk on his face. Luckily, Sebastian constantly smirked, so it was hard to tell when he was smiling or smirking or something.

"Excuse me for a moment Kurt," Adam said and stood up and went to the toilets. Once Adam was out of sight, Kurt turned around on his chair to look at Sebastian, before he grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. "You're driving me crazy," he moaned into the kiss.

Sebastian gasped and kissed back just as deeply. He put a hand on Kurt's cheek and one on his hips, but pulled back before Adam could catch them in the act. Kurt sat correctly on his chair again and straightened his clothes.

"I gotta go guys, I'm sorry," Adam said and drank his beer before he kissed Kurt's cheek and left.

Sebastian looked after Adam then he looked at Kurt.

"Wanna leave this place and go to my place?" he asked and was met by a pair of lips.

"Oh yes," Kurt moaned softly and stood up. Sebastian paid and took Kurt's hand and left with him. He followed Kurt to his apartment, which was fairly big for a student.

Suddenly Sebastian had Kurt pressed between a wall and his body, kissing deeply and with no purpose at all. It was wet and dirty, just how Kurt have missed it. Adam never kissed him like this. When Adam kissed him it was all sweet and innocent, but Kurt missed dirty and messy kissing with too much spit swapping. Nevertheless, Kurt had missed this.

Sebastian somehow managed to get Kurt into his bedroom, and got them both naked in less than 30 seconds. He kissed Kurt down his neck and chest as he laid down between his legs. Small breathy moans escaped Kurt's throat as Sebastian caressed his body. Suddenly a loud moan escaped Kurt's lips and Sebastian smirked. He was kissing near his nipple.

"Are you nipples sensitive Kurt?" he whispered and teasingly licked Kurt's nipple.

Kurt gasped and moaned louder.  
"Yes!" he moaned and arched his back to get Sebastian to lick more. "Fuck me, Seb."

Sebastian could have cummed right then and there. He quickly grabbed the lube, poured it into his hand, and rubbed it over Kurt's hole and his dick. He rubbed his hard, lubed dick over Kurt's lubed hole.  
"You ready for this Kurt?" he asked and Kurt nodded in response. He slowly pushed inside as Kurt nodded. "Shit…," he groaned. He could feel Kurt was well stretched and he did not give any signs of being in pain.

Kurt gasped and moaned. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh god... Sebastian," he moaned softly as Sebastian started to move in a slow and soft pace.

Sebastian smirked and put Kurt's legs over his shoulders, picking up the speed. The change made Kurt gasp Sebastian's name. "_Sebastian_!"

His smirk grew wider as he began to move harder and faster in and out of Kurt and Kurt's cries got louder. Kurt was grabbing around the bed sheets as Sebastian's hands were all over his body. His feet, calves, knees, thighs, inner thighs, on his ball, his dick, his stomach, chest, softly pinching his nipples. Kurt tried to speak several times, but he couldn't seem to form the words in his mouth. It wasn't until Sebastian came deeply inside of Kurt, he gasped loudly; "_Sebastian_!" and came on his belly.

Sebastian smirked and bed down to kiss Kurt deeply. He pulled out of Kurt and laid down next to him.  
"Fuck…" he said in a breathy voice and closed eyes.

Kurt slowly turned around to lay on his side. He looked at Sebastian. He had a feeling that Kurt was looking at him, so he slowly turned his head and looked at Kurt. He smiled softly and Kurt cuddled close to him. He managed to grab the covers with his feet and pulled them over them. They stayed like that for a long time before Kurt spoke up.

"Do you regret it?" he asked softly and looked up at Sebastian with his huge Glaze eyes.

Sebastian let out a breathy laugh. "Why would I regret it?"

"Because you spend all your time in high school chasing Blaine."

Sebastian looked at Kurt with surprised eyes.  
"I wasn't chasing Blaine. I was chasing you," he said and now it was Kurt's turn to look confused. Sebastian laughed softly and kissed Kurt. "It has always been you Kurt. Always."

"B-But… You wanted Blaine," Kurt stuttered and blushed.

"Kurt… You were the only one who talked back at me when I talked shit to you," Sebastian said. "You kept up with our banter and I slowly began to realize… That it wasn't Blaine I was after. It was you."

If Kurt hadn't been speechless before, he surely was now. He didn't know what to say or do. He was so confused and _happy_ at the same time. It took a while before he answered Sebastian.

"Bas…" Kurt said in a soft voice. He slowly leaned in and kissed him. "Please tell me you are not joking…"

Sebastian smiled and kissed back.  
"Why would I be joking?" he asked. "To get you away from that British guy? You could have done better than him babe."

Kurt smiled and 'pouted'.  
"Shut up. He was there when I needed someone," he said and pushed Sebastian's shoulder.

"You could still have done _so much better_," Sebastian, laughed softly as Kurt kept pouting. "Oh come on Kurt. Look who you ended up sleeping with instead of that British man."

Kurt looked at Sebastian and slowly softened.  
"Yeah… I did better," he said and smiled at Sebastian. He leaned down on his elbow and tilted his head down. His other hand slowly caressed its way up from Sebastian's hip to his cheek. "I did _so much better_," he whispered.

Sebastian smiled and looked at Kurt with his sapphire green eyes.  
"I'm glad I found you at the bar," he said. "I'm so glad I took you here."

Kurt smiled softly and leaned down to kiss Sebastian softly, lips barely touching.  
"Thank you," he whispered softly. "Thank you for finding me."

Sebastian was about to answer when Kurt's phone went off.  
"Seriously?!" he groaned and his head hit the pillow.

Kurt smiled and kissed Sebastian's chest as he got off the bed and found his phone and looked at it.  
"It's Adam…" he said low and looked at Sebastian. He slowly picked up. "Hey honey," he said in a soft voice.

Sebastian got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink for them. He walked into the bedroom with two glasses of hot milk. He put them down on the bedside table before he crawled back under the covers and listened to Kurt talk to Adam.

"Adam… I… Yes… It's about sex. I… yes I need sex! I crave it and Sebastian can give me what I've craved for since the breakup with Blaine!" Kurt hissed and hung up. He threw his phone onto the floor before he laid down on the bed. "I'm officially single again and I'm free to date who ever I want."

Sebastian smiled and looked at Kurt.  
"Then date me," he said.

Kurt looked at Sebastian and smiled. He pulled him down to him.  
"I would love to date you Sebastian Smythe," he said and kissed him.

Sebastian smile and kissed back.  
"I made warm milk," he said against Kurt's lips who smiled.

"Thank you," he said and pushed Sebastian away so he could get his warm milk.

Sebastian smiled and watched Kurt as he drank the milk happily. He wondered how he all off sudden got so happy, how he got lucky. The day started like crap and he just wanted to go home and sleep. However, he decided to go out and try to get laid when he found Kurt enter the bar with Adam. He made it his mission at least dance with Kurt, but it had led to where they were now. Naked. In Sebastian bed. Drinking warm milk. He looked into Kurt's eyes.  
"How did I manage to get so lucky?" he asked.

Kurt laughed softly and put his cup down before he got under the covers and cuddled close to Sebastian.  
"I don't know… I think I'm the lucky one," he said softly and kissed Sebastian as he felt him wrap his arms around him.

"Maybe we're both lucky today," Sebastian said softly as he kissed Kurt's forehead.

Kurt sighed against Sebastian's chest before he fell asleep.

Sebastian ran a hand thought Kurt's hair as he smiled. He had never been this happy and he wasn't going to let go. Not now. He was happy and he had Kurt in his life.

"I love you," he whispered before he fell asleep.


End file.
